Attempts for more, love?
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: Something I wrote just for the love of writing a cute love story! Since I already did a decent Kankri one, thought I try my hand at another character, and Karkat it was! Based off of my own experiences with relationships, but exclude the trolls. Rated M for language and the lemon! ;p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story that I've written and posting here, as seems to be pretty good for posting some fun short stories! :D Don't own anything but the plot of the story...enjoy! **

**Rated M well cause of Karkat's mouth and of course cause of the lemon too! :D**

_It's great having things and hobbies that keep me distracted...finishing up college brings me such joy, as it feels like a rite of passage, and I feel like I leveled up with the experience I gained. Bad to use a gamer reference, but still fun non the less. I didn't care to really get into relationships aside from friends as most of the romantic ships I had previously left a bad taste or just have been nothing but pointless and drama filled. Even tried my hand at doing a long distance one, but that was stressful, and got to the point where it was a bad idea, and one I just couldn't handle...especially where I tried breaking to be just friends, wasn't an option. _

_Remember when I mentioned that I kept most at friends, well...what I'm about to share is one experience that I mainly if not most deal with on my own...heh, the fact I had someone to be my knight in shining armor just once, is something that I will never forget._

"Heh, sounds like we both haven't had the greatest luck in quadrants..." Karkat stated with a quiet chuckle. "Well, mainly the reddest one."

"True, that's where I find it pointless to even try! I got tired of the drama, and after one that was simple and that...even...blew up in my face." I stated my shoulders sinking down as memories flew through my thinkpan.

"Those nooksniffers didn't deserve someone like you...don't waste anymore time on fuckasses like them!" He stated with a growl, my eyes looking into his.

I smiled enjoying the fact that even though Karkat curses, he did have a good point...this is why I'm glad I made the choice of just making friends. Karkat especially as it was nice to talk with someone that knew or just had the right advice to give to me.

Before I really talked or hung out with the nubby horned troll, I felt like I was just going with the flow of a lot of things, as I really had enough of drama and pointlessness in general. We were able to freely speak about various topics and maybe that's why I felt better whenever I saw him in the cafeteria before going off to class. At first I didn't really notice him as he didn't really want to stand out among the group, but once he and I spoke more one on one, I felt like I was getting even more back on track to goals and dreams that I pushed aside long ago.

Heh, I even pushed aside attempts as simple friendly gestures because I felt at the time it was better to just keep my feeling pale, as I didn't want to get my hopes up for more. Who would of thought, he was really trying to grab and get my attention?!

"The fact that they couldn't even confess, just says that they couldn't commit...(name) you deserve so much more than that." He stated with a crack in his tone.

"I'm just tired of it all falling apart, and just being left with nothing but emptiness. A BIG HOLE, or my heart just being stomped into the dust." I faintly cried out, holding back tears.

I felt him caress my shoulder in comfort, and I looked up into his eyes. Before I could or he could speak, someone interrupted.

"(name)! Long time no see!" (b/n) stated with a grin.

I felt myself go stiff with shock, not ever expecting to see (b/n) again especially with how things ended with him. That I just felt myself put on a friendly smile and pardon myself from Karkat to have a few words with (b/n).

"If you need to speak with (name), you can do so here, I won't judge..." Karkat muttered sending (b/n) glares.

I chose to just sit at another table with (b/n) and we spoke. The whole time I felt he just wanted to get back together, when that really wasn't an option. I moved on, he cheated on me, and I felt just telling him how I was doing without him in my life...was a good choice, as I was not going to fall for his charms and tricks ever again. It helped that Karkat kept an eye on me, silently telling me to come back over...after a while, I made my way back over, (b/n) following close on my heels.

I saw and felt the level of Karkat's glare, but it wasn't directed at me...but (b/n). He smirked and offered that (b/n) stay a bit and that he did. Karkat noticed how awkward I was being, and after a while mentioned to (b/n) an important fact.

"I thought you had to go, guess I convinced you to stay?" Karkat asked with a smirk.

"I-I guess, but look at the time! Nice seeing you (name)!" (b/n) stuttered as he made his way out.

"I thought he NEVER leave! Thanks Karkat!" I stated with a grin before giving him a hug.

"No problem...(name)." Karkat muttered returning the hug. "There's something I want to say, if you're willing to listen?"

I pulled away, still in his arms "Sure Karkat! I'm all ears!" I smiled.

"Well, um...fuck...I actually really like you and-" He didn't get to finish as I couldn't stop myself from just leaning in and pressing my lips against his.

He was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss a sigh of contentment and relief escaping his lips before we pulled away.

"I like you too!" I smiled a faint line of blush dusting my cheeks. "I was dying to do that too...kiss you, I mean." I quietly muttered blushing even more.

"Who said we should stop there?" He asked before pulling me into another passionate kiss.


	2. Lemon

**A/N: Once again don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy rated M cause this lemon does get pretty steamy! ;p**

After the two of us hooked up...we simply enjoyed watching movies and the sort most of the time we didn't have too much college work or work on the weekends.

_I enjoy my movies but the amount I can or would watch with the nubby horned troll, him and his romcoms...heh. Cute._ I just shook my head as I watched the television missing the expression Karkat made. He was nervous mainly not wanting to fuck up what he already had with me.

He didn't know what went through my thinkpan, and sometimes he found himself flushing hard at how I openly admitted to being a perv. Either he was too frustrated at not knowing what to do, or berating himself because he never saw himself getting someone like me. I mean I kissed him, and granted he enjoyed when we kiss, but I got a feeling he wanted to go a bit further, but didn't know how to go about it in a romantic way...heh, and this was just too adorable that most of the time when it happens it just happens, no need to plan it as that can just be stressful.

I felt him kiss my cheek, and my response was to turn in his direction wondering what he wanted. I found myself always blushing when he looked at me with those hungry eyes of his, and gasping a little when he would come closer leaning his forehead against my own. My lips tremble a little as I felt his warm breath against them until I would close my eyes as he sealed my lips with his.

I found myself settling into his lap our lips still connected, and myself sighing in relief as he rubbed my back. My arms wrapped around his neck loosely, as my mouth was currently entertaining his. Though after a while my hands traveled to his raven locks to just holding his face gently as our lips mended together. His hands traveled south to grasp my bottom, and I couldn't help but gasp.

He pulled away and whispered, "Damn it...(name)! I want you soo badly..." lust and want clouding his black orbs.

"You have me, all you have to do is-" I didn't finish as he pressed his lips against mine once more.

His hands squeezed my bottom, pulling me flush closer to him. I felt him grind into me shortly after, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. He continued to do so, myself enjoying the friction as well. His hands went underneath my shirt hesitantly, as he was seeing how I react. I pulled myself even closer if that was even possible, his warm hands feeling great against my bare flesh.

I slightly pulled away resting my forehead against his, slightly panting from the steamy make out. He smirked before playfully biting my bottom lip before making his way to my neck. I shivered as his nips and kisses had me a hot bothered mess, that only got worst the further he teased me. Two can play this game.

I moved my hands to his horns, slowly caressing them. Myself smiling as he shuddered and proceeded to...purr?! I lightly chuckled at this discovery and found myself massaging them even more, enjoying the smooth texture in my hands. As if in warning he bit down on my neck to the point it drew blood, and I myself grasping his horns tightly. The look I received had me wet and blushing even harder, and I couldn't help but push a little more by just giving a little lick to one of his horns. He growled his hands roaming to my chest, and squeezed my covered breasts in retaliation. He smirked smugly at my reaction and couldn't help but chuckle as well.

I moaned and felt myself being pushed onto my back, him looming over me. He held my hands over my head with one hand while his other roamed my curves. He bit his bottom lip keeping himself from groaning. I raised my head to smash my lips against his, himself growling and rubbing against my clothed core. I moaned rubbing against him for more of the sweet friction, until we pulled apart for air, a string of salvia connecting us.

I smiled up at him, I got one in return..."Got me all hot and bothered...gonna help me, huh? Kitkat?" I asked as I gained control of my hands once again. "Only you can help me..." my hands going underneath his sweater.

He shuddered under my touch, and couldn't help but blush hard at the look I was giving him. I pressed my kiss worn lips against his once again as my hands continued to roam his chest and sides. He wrapped his arms around my back and waist, his nails lightly raking against my clothed flesh. I smiled into the kiss attempting to pull the black sweater off of him.

A wet pop was admitted when our lips separated for a moment as he removed the offensive article of clothing and reattached his lips to mine once more. His hands went under my shirt, myself moaning into his mouth as his nails lightly raked against my bare sides and back. Soon my shirt was discarded to the pile, and I gasped and then soon moaned when Karkat proceeded to massage my bra clad chest. My fingers grazed across his grub scars and I withdrew them quickly when I heard him hiss and pulled away to slightly glare at me.

"What...not gonna push it this time, (name)?" He teased as he pecked my lips with his.

"Maybe I just wanted to see what you would do..." I panted as I kept eye contact with him.

"Hmm, what should I do with you..." He muttered as he kissed his way downward. "First..." he pulled my bra off. "Remove this contraption, that's just damn pointless..." I shivered as his warm breath fanned over my exposed breasts.

He took a moment to just admire, before simply taking one mound into his mouth gently, his teeth and tongue teasing the sensitive flesh. I found myself catching my breath as he placed a hand onto the other and proceeded to gently tweak the rosy peak, smirking when I mewed and quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Getting impatient are we?" He teased shortly before blowing air onto the exposed moist flesh.

"You'll get your's Kitkat...believe me, you-mmmhm!" He silenced my lips with his in a hot passionate kiss.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling his chest flush close to my own. Another make out was started, and our hands roaming each others bodies trying to either fuel or calm the flame that was burning in our lower abdomens. He hissed in pure bliss when I rubbed his clothed bulge. I squeaked and then moaned out his name when he placed his palm against my clothed nook rubbing it in slow sensual circles.

He pulled away to rest his forehead against my own panting, his cheeks burning cherry red as he looked into my eyes. I was there right with him, my cheeks burning my breathing calming down from the high we were in. We simply took that moment just to admire each other, and I couldn't stop the smile that my lips made while I took in the image of the troll above me. I can only assume that he was doing the same, a smile making it's way on his lips.

"Soo flushed for you...(name)..." he whispered upon my lips before pressing his lips to mine sweetly.

He tugged my pants down, until they were off just leaving me in my panties. I shivered from the cool air nipping at my exposed flesh, and then made attempt at removing my partner's pants. He batted my hands away, and then muttered onto my lips.

"You've teased me enough that I can't stand it (name)...it's your turn." His fingers rubbing my folds through my panties.

I bit his lip, my hips rocking against his hand without hesitation. He chuckled against my lips and continued slowly adding more friction, until he tried pulling my panties down. I pulled away, and then stated quietly.

"You're turn Kitkat..."

He nervously gulped from my statement, and I took the chance to push him down to the point I was straddling his hips. I wasted no time pulling off his pants, and then stroking his bulge through his boxers. He threw his head back claws slightly tearing into the sheets. I couldn't help but smirk and then slipped a hand into his boxers stroking his tentacle slowly.

"Damn it...(name) this isn't-" He groaned and then growled out not really being able to finish his statement. "If-if-if y-you k-keep t-that u-up...nnhh, this is gonna end pretty quickly." He stuttered, taking quick breaths.

"I just enjoy seeing you in bliss, Karkat~" I chirped grinding against him before kissing him once more.

I enjoyed just wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and back. We simply kissed enjoying being flush close together. We searched each other's eyes for a moment, and I couldn't help but nod and I got a soft smile in return. He switched positions with I, pulled my last article of clothing leaving me complete exposed. He drank in my appearance before kissing me once more, and then kissed his way down my body. He looked up into my eyes before he licked the folds of my nook. I shuddered and moaned easily the more he continued. I moaned out his name when he added a claw digit into the mixture. He didn't get to continue too long as I couldn't hold back any longer. After he helped himself to my sweet nectar, I smashed my lips against his in a lustful hot kiss.

I could easily taste myself on his tongue, and I wanted to sample him. I switched positions with him as we continued our heated kiss, easily making my way down to the hemline of his boxers. I wasted no time pulling off his boxers, and taking in of him fully nude. I lightly licked the tip of his tentacle before taking it into my mouth, tasting cherries or strawberries with a little hint of something else. I didn't get a chance to really go too long as it seemed as soon as I started, I was pulled up, kissed senseless, and situated in his lap.

"Damn it, how can you just drive me crazy like that (name)!" Karkat lightly growled between kisses.

"Flushed for you too...Kitkat~" I purred between kisses, trying not to moan too much from his bulge lightly rubbing my entrance.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and couldn't help but gasp out as I felt the tip slightly enter my nook. I couldn't stop a shiver go down my spine with how he kept teasing me...I know what he was doing, and I could understand...but, it wasn't cool!

He bit my ear playfully and whispered, "tell me you want it..." He went even slower.

I couldn't help but blush, because it was embarrassing to admit out loud! I nodded and whispered "Yes! Only you...mmm, Karkat!" I hissed giving in.

He grabbed my hips a bit roughly but still as gently as he could, and thrusted his hips upward his whole bulge going in quite quickly. I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure and find a rhythm we both could go on. My legs tightened on his waist the faster and more urgent he went, myself mewing and moaning every time he hit that special spot. Caresses and the sort happened that most felt like a blur, but still enjoyable regardless.

Before long there was that sweet, sweet release that at the end had us both sedated and not wanting to do nothing more but cuddle, and slowly fall into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
